eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Shard of Hate: Utter Contempt (Heroic)
Introduction In the wake of Lanys T'Vyl's demise, the throne of Hate was vacant. Saryrn the Mistress of Torment and Ullkorruuk the Archtraitor battled for supremacy, each attempting to claim the seat of power for themselves - a decision they would both soon regret. Much to their dismay, the rightful god of Hate, Innoruuk, was restored and regained his throne with little effort on his part. The vile god vows that they will pay the price for their insolence and arrogance! Woe to any traveler who dares to explore the revitalized Shard of Hate, the celestial home to the aforementioned divine father of spite and malevolence. Your presence here is unwelcome, no matter your blood, your alignment, or your past actions. All will meet merciless resistance at the hands, claws, and teeth of the newly reunified minions of Hate! But the unique treasures and great power that await inside beckon the bravest and the boldest Norrathians, as they have in ages past. Will fate see your name added to the ranks of victorious heroes or those of the defeated insurrectors? Notes * There are 24 named mobs in this zone. You can only spawn one from each of 6 groups of monsters per run. There are 6 groups. The first 4 groups have one of 5 named you can spawn. The last group has one of 3, or you can get an additional Epic x2 at the end as well. * You will get one of each of the first 3 groups in various parts of the zone, then one from group 4 at the , and a final named inside . * Dispelling every monster in the zone is really a good idea. Named Group 1 * appears on the stairs in ** To spawn, stun bubbles of hatred. Once the bubble is stunned, the cursor over it will turn into a hand. Gather a glob of hatred from the bubble. The person who collected the glob needs to click on the door . Repeat 5 times. * in at . ** To spawn, find the discarded armor pieces scattered throughout the entrance of the zone. Helm , Shoulders , Legs , the Chest is under a mound of loose dirt , Hands . The hands will be under a dirt pile on one of the three balconies. You will need to activate the teleporters to get up to the balcony. Speak to the skull at the zone entrance before attempting to activate the teleporters. Place the armor pieces on the mannequin at . * , spawns at , then roams along the path toward . ** Spawned by killing and in , , and along the path near . * is at ** Spawned by gathering the armor pieces from the , then placing them in '''a chest unlike the rest' at .'' * ** To spawn, find '''a cooled branding iron' on a weapon rack and heat it using the fire pit at , then right-click , which causes it to change into Vilegore.'' Group 2 * is at . ** Spawned by pulling to the black portal at and killing them in the center of the portal. The lurkerscan be found between the and at , , and . * spawns in the ** To spawn, kill all the and around the to spawn . Kill the keeper and it will drop one of four keys, ( , , , or . Under the four cages in the area are different shapes: matching the shape to the correct key, then using the key on that cage, will spawn another . Repeat for all four cages. * is a carrion golem that spawns in the ** To spawn, loot a from , then use the stone on the golem . * ** To spawn, find '''a sacrificial knife' , have your whole group click the knofe and die, then revive in the pit where is found.'' * spawns on the stage in . ** Spawned by killing the and as well as in . Next, look to see the color of the lit-up platform on the stage, then find the statue holding an orb of the same color, and note the direction it's facing. Turn the other two statues to face the same direction. Group 3 * on the , a balcony above the transporter in the . ** After your group has killed two nameds in the zone, as well as , , and , click the transporter pad in the to access the balcony, then click the '''Podium of House K'Lorn' to spawn the Chief Librarian.'' * spawns from the fountain in the ** Spawned by placing three fishbowls in the fountain, found around the zone. Possible locations include , , , and (click knife at ). * spawns at a grave to one side of the ** To spawn, click on the grave to release . Dispel and then kill them, then pick up the chain they drop on the ground and place the chains on the grave. Repeat until she spawns. 4 chains required * is a carrion golem found walking between the and around . ** To spawn, kill and loot a from its body, then use it by clicking on the roaming golem. * spawns beside the organ in the . ** To spawn, pick up the from inside the fountain , then use the Conch to get the ability to see music notes for 30 seconds. You'll need to find and click four different colored music notes, noting the colors and the order in which you clicked them. Next, go to the organ and click four colored keys in the same order as the musical notes you found. Group 4 * roams along the dirt below the stairs that lead to the . ** To spawn, locate and click (tracking works); either they will dissolve or become attackable. Find and kill the skulls until spawns. You need a fighter in your group to kill this name!!! * is west of the stairs at the ** After killing , loot a from its body, then click the golem at to spawn. * Scorn Baron and Scorn Baroness ** Click the '''Icons of Scorn' on the wall around the zone until there are no more clicks. Go to to find white/red orbs or "lanterns". These must all be red to open the door. This part is a puzzle, and you must find a way to align them all.'' * is at the top of the stairs at the ** Spawn by killing the , , , , and , then craft on the book/crafting station they drop to destroy "the vessel" (that's how the craft to do is named) and prevent respawning (if you don't do the craft, the Surrogate will respawn). * appears on the steps of the at . ** Spawned by slaying the on either side of the around and ; once the liches are dead, turn on Ultravision (a buff from coercers or necromancers, or use Gnomish Shades) then find and click on the unlit torches on the sides of the building. Group 5 * is within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the .'' ** Spawned by killing the groups of , , , and . * Gruesome Twosome ** , and together within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the . * Cantankerous Triumvirate ** , , and together within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the . ** Everyone in the group must have the Achievements for the Gruesome Twosome to be able to spawn . Group 6 * , an Epic x2, appears in the after killing the Cantankerous Triumvirate. ** ''Spawned by killing the Cantankerous Triumvirate. Final Reward The final reward for completing this zone is: Credits